


i like being

by aquariuslester (geminidaniel)



Series: my love life as dnf [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Sex, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Tension, Sleep, Smut, Songfic, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/aquariuslester
Summary: vivid dreams can be bothersome. especially when they're about fucking your best friend.based on "i like being" by sybyr
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: my love life as dnf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031712
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	i like being

**Author's Note:**

> if the cc's in this are at all uncomfortable with these fics, i'll take it down immediately!

clay turned in his bed, his hands reaching for the empty patch next to him. his fingers brushed against his pillow and sheet, morphing them into face and flesh. his eyes were shut, yet he felt them open to george's face in front of him.

he looked into the older man's eyes before him, milky chocolate irises transitioning into magnified dark pupils directed at his lips. he had only ever seen pictures and videos of george. up close, his eyes were so bright and shimmering. his lips were a shade of rose darker than his cheeks, a blush covering his cheekbones traveling down his neck.

he looked so much more... _real_ up close.

george breathes out shakily in the silence, his lips finally pushing against clay's in a rush of courage. the connection feels like pure ecstasy and clay smiles into the kiss, letting his hands run down the smaller boy's frame before pulling him on top of him by his hips.

this was everything he ever wanted. his skin flushed pink when he fully absorbed the scene he was in. george. on his lap. _george._

one hand stayed on george's hip, the other moving through his mussed hair and tugging experimentally on the soft tufts on the crown of his head.

the other's lips faltered when he did so, his voice turning to a high-pitched whine. clay felt arousal shoot up his spine so he did it again, smiling when george leaned his head back with his mouth open.

"do you like that?" clay whispered.

"y-yeah." the older man blushed deeper when he responded, moving his head back down to hide it in the other man's neck.

clay felt himself heat up at the response and moved his hands down the man's back, tracing the bumps of his spine down to his hipbones. his skin was so smooth, and he left goosebumps wherever he touched.

"c-clay," george whimpered, the gasps leaving his lips and tickling clay's neck. he let out a shaky breath in return, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

_what was this? what was happening?_

his mind didn't have much time to register those questions before he felt the irresistible feeling of george's soft lips pressing into the crook of his neck. his hand moved to the dark hair brushing against his jawline.

clay grabbed george's hips, running his fingers down his pale upper thighs and smiling to himself when the other whined again, arching his back into the gentle touch.

the older sat up, moving his hips against clay's and tilting his head back, his palms on the other man's chest. clay found it hard to look away from george's face of bliss. he was focusing on the way george's eyes were shut and the way his lips were just slightly parted, the dim light peering through the blinds reflecting on the thin gloss of saliva coating his softly swollen lips.

clay felt dizzy all of a sudden, his eyesight blurring until all he saw was the silhouette of george's body against streaks of light on his walls. he didn't want it to end.

it was like he had been in a perfect bubble of intimacy, the edges warm, soft, and breathing. he was floating until something popped it. the shape was disrupted, cold and rough air rushing in through the hole punctured in the perfect illusion.

he opened his eyes to the bare ceiling, his walls painted with strips of the morning light. everything was just like it was, but no _george_.

the vacant space next to him in his bed suddenly felt very, very big. he never noticed how small he looked in comparison with such a big bed. the sheets beside him were cold, the pillow smoothed and unwrinkled. 

it was almost real.


End file.
